When Blackstar Went On Catnip
by EspeonSilverfire2
Summary: Sequel to When Firestar Got Bored. After Firestar's disaster, Blackstar has gone on catnip, but now, with 8 apprentices needing warrior names, what will happen?


_A/N- Sequel to When Firestar Got Bored, but set in Shadowclan._

_Disclaimer- I don't own warriors, blah blah blah blah blah…etc. etc. etc. and so on._

**Went Blackstar Went On Catnip**

"Hi, my names Blackstar and I'm a catnip addict."

"Um, Blackstar, what are you talking about?"

Tawnypelt looked at her leader nervously. He had been gibbering like this for a while now. Tawnypelt looked down at her paws anxiously.

"Just don't forget, your making eight of our apprentices warriors today." She reminded him.

He stared blankly into space.

Tawnypelt left the leaders den. Blackstar really hadn't been the same since he'd heard the news about Firestar. It had not been good news. The leader of Thunderclan had regretted the day he had decided to choose funny warrior names. If her leader really was now doing catnip, Starclan save the apprentices!

It was sunhigh and Blackstar left his den. He summoned his clan and the apprentices came forwards. They had been looking forward to this day for a long time and the eager excitement shone in their eyes. Blackstar began the ceremony and then called forward the first of the warriors-to-be.

"Lemonpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life? G-hick g-hick g-hick!"

Lemonpaw looked at her leader curiously, then replied,

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me by Shadowclan and Starclan, I now pronounce you man and… oh wait, Lemonpaw, from now on you will be known as Lemon…ade, yes Lemonade."

Lemonade looked shocked. Then, as the sniggers of laughter rose from her clanmates, her eyes began to water and she ran off to the warriors den, crying.

The other apprentices stared at their leader, mild fear now taking hold. One of them, Yellowpaw, was trembling.

She was summoned forwards next.

Blackstar had totally forgotten the words to the ceremony during his catnip high, and just said,

"Yeah, blah blah, etc. Yellowpaw, you're now Yellowbrickroad, okay?"

Yellowbrickroad couldn't believe it. Roars of laughter now erupted from all around her and she hissed at her leader, before rushing off to join her sister in the warriors den.

Duckpaw was up next. He approached Blackstar with trepidation. He was a grey tom with a shiny coat.

"Okay, Duckpaw, right, um…what can I call you…I know! Ducktape! Okay, move along Ducktape!"

Ducktape was startled but did as his leader said. He padded off to one side.

Gingerpaw, a ginger she-cat, was walking up her leader. Her mind was whirring,

_It can't be anything too bad, I suppose. I mean, it could just be Gingerfur, right? Or Gingerstorm. Gingerpelt. I can't think of anything too bad._

Blackstar gazed thoughtfully at the apprentice. Well as thoughtfully as he could, seeing as he was high on catnip.

"Gingerpaw…Gingerpaw…hmmm, how about…..Gingerbiscuit!"

Gingerbiscuit thought,

_Oh…My…Starclan! What the Dark Forest has he done?_

Gingerbiscuit retreated, shocked, to join her siblings in the warriors den.

Handpaw was next. His mother had been a fan of twolegs, and his father was a kittypet, so that was why he had a funny name. He was already teased about it, so how much worse could it get?

"Kk, hang on a mo… um…let me just search google….ok! I know! Handbag!"

"But I'm a tom!" cried Handbag!

"We'll have no sexism here." meowed Blackstar sternly, his eyes crossed.

Handbag moved off to sit beside his brother, Ducktape.

Their brother, Bandpaw, was next. Bandpaw was a ginger tom with a white band of fur around his middle.

"Right, Bandpaw…. Hang on…. You saved your sister, Furpaw, right? You gave her first aid… yes? That's the perfect name! Bandaid! Right, push off, Bandaid. Go sing to the shrews!"

Bandaid did as he was told, pushed off, and left the camp to find some shrews.

Furpaw came up next. She was Bandaid's sister. She was a ginger she-cat with long fur.

Blackstar took one look at her and said,

"Get lost, Furball!"

Furball stepped back, gave a sob and a shudder, and ran out of the camp.

Only Garlicpaw was left.

The pale grey tom gulped, then approached his leader.

"Help..me…" he murmured.

Blackstar sniffed.

"Pheeeeewwwww! What is that? Anyway…"

Tawnypelt stepped up to her leader and snapped in his ear,

"And don't you dare call him Garlicbreath!"

Blackstar looked down at his paws and went,

"Awwww….."

Tawnypelt hissed and Blackstar looked up.

"Fine then….. um….what can I call you….Garlicbum? No…..Garlicbread! Yes Garlicbread!"

Garlicbread hung his head and padded away to the warriors den.

After the ceremony, three she-cats approached Blackstar. They hissed.

"How dare you do that to our kits!"

Blackstar whimpered.

He was not seen again for a loooooooooooong time.

That night, a caterwaul wailed through the forest.

"Oh ShReeeeeeEeeeeeWs! I LoooooooooooooooooooooVve yoOoooUuuuUuuuu!"

It took Furball two moons to find her way home.

Blackstar's next warrior was called Scumbag. He lost a life for that and the Shadowclan medicine cat was banned from keeping catnip by the queens of Shadowclan.


End file.
